seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween 2018 Contracts
Halloween 2018 Contracts | Halloween 2018 Ships | Halloween 2018 Destinations | Halloween 2018 Achievements = Contracts = Welcome to the Halloween Event! All the contracts in this event are based on the player's level and their total ship capacity (cargo). The requirements and the rewards will vary, including the Demeter's stats (crew, cargo). Mina Murray The exact material requirements can be calculated in Seaport Help page. Hard Choice Here the player is given a choice to complete one stage for either Abraham van Helsing or Count Dracula. Once all of the contracts in the stage are completed, the player can once again choose to advance one stage in either the Van Helsing or Dracula branch. There are a total of 9 times the player can choose and complete a stage. The exact material requirements can be calculated in Seaport Help page. Abraham van Helsing Count Dracula Jonathan Harker As with all other contracts this event, the amount of materials you need to deliver and the reward you get for completing the contract depends on your total ship capacity (cargo) and on your level. To calculate these numbers, visit Seaport Help - Jonathan Harker. Challenge Challenges are a type of contract that require you to deliver materials in exchange for rewards. Unlike other contracts, there is no contractor and no storyline. There are 5 stages, each comprising of 5 contracts (so 25 contracts in total). For each contract you receive 1-5 gems, and at the end of the stage you receive sailors and a captain. Most players think it's not worth it, because the resource requirements are too high compared to the rewards. In fact, the Pixel Federation developers recently commented: "I suggest to ignore these challenges, and complete them only if you have an overstock of materials" (source). To calculate your resource requirements, visit Seaport Help - Challenge I and decide for yourself. Transylvania Transylvania is a Global Quest in which all the players of Seaport participate together. As with any other contract, you get rewards for delivering materials. However, in a Global Quest, completing a contract also awards one or more progress points. Collectively, players need to gather 36 000 000 progress points to complete the quest. Every player receives 4 reward chests at different milestones and 1 final reward chest at the end of the quest. The chests get better as you go along. There is no limit to the number of contracts you can complete. And you can share in the rewards even if you only complete a few contracts. However, each completed contract gives you one more gem in your final reward chest. The contracts differ per player: everyone delivers different materials and gets different rewards for completing a contract. The travel time to Transylvania is 1 hour and the sailor cost depends on your level. A new achievement has been added for the completion of Transylvania contracts: Vampire Hunter. Milestone Rewards = Storyline = Mina Murray Abraham van Helsing Count Dracula Jonathan Harker Transylvania Dracula may be dead, but there is still work to be done. Dracula's children are still alive and danger is lurking in the dark woods of Transylvania. Van Helsing has organized an expedition of brave hunters to clear out those beasts. They will need a lot of supplies to complete their mission. Category:Events Category:Contracts Category:Halloween